


Paging Doctor Tuan

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Won't the good Dr Tuan come and give me what I need?





	Paging Doctor Tuan

You were sitting in the dressing room, watching through a TV screen in there, as your boyfriend Mark and the other members of GOT7 film for a variety show called TMI LAB. They are all dressed in lab coats as they try to prove some facts about themselves. The boys were having a lot of fun as they film, which made your heart full.

As the show progresses, you obviously can’t help but follow Mark with your eyes as he walks around wearing the lab coat. As you admire the way the white fabric drapes over his figure and the way he was smouldering at the camera, you think back to one particular topic during one of your pillow talks -  _roleplaying_.

When Mark had broached the topic with you, it didn’t really come as a surprise. He already had a daddy kink, so you knew there were more things he would be interested in trying. You’d also be lying if you denied the thought having crossed your mind. As you continue to think about that night, you rub your thighs together and find your panties soaked.

The possibilities in your mind was starting to drive you crazy and you knew you had to do something about it. Excusing yourself from the rest of the taping, you inform one of the managers that something had come up and you had to go home.

* * *

You look at your ensemble in the mirror and smirk. You were wearing Mark’s favourite tonight, hoping that it would entice him enough to go along with your plan. As you make sure everything was in place, your phone dings.

> **[ 22:00 ] marky mark** : babe, is everything okay?  
>  **[ 22:00 ] marky mark** : the manager said you had to go home  
>  **[ 22:00 ] marky mark** : what’s wrong?

Time to set your plan in motion.

> **[ 22:01 ] ladybird** : hey  _daddy_ , sorry i had to go  
>  **[ 22:01 ] ladybird** : i wasn’t feeling well  
>  **[ 22:01 ] ladybird** : i think i came down with something

Mark’s eyebrows were furrowed in thought, wondering how you would have fallen ill. You were fine when he had left you in the dressing room. He reads the message again, and notices the word ‘daddy’.  _You were up to something_.

> **[ 22:05 ] marky mark** : babygirl, what are you up to?  
>  **[ 22:05 ] ladybird** : nothing daddy  
>  **[ 22:05 ] ladybird** : like i said, i’ve come down with something  
>  **[ 22:06 ] ladybird** : i’ve come down with a case of  _you_  
>  **[ 22:07 ] ladybird** : *image sent*  
>  **[ 22:07 ] ladybird** : won’t the good dr. tuan come and give me what i need?

Mark tries to disguise the low growl that he emits behind a cough, as he opened up the image you sent him. He thanked his lucky stars that no one was sitting around him or they would have seen you in a very vulnerable position. He brings his phone closer to his face to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

> **[ 22:09 ] marky mark** : is this what i think it is, babygirl?  
>  **[ 22:09 ] marky mark** : you really want to do this?

God, you love this man. He’s always making sure that he isn’t forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do, even though his pants are probably really uncomfortable right now. You decide to reward him. You sit up on the bed with your legs spread and bent at the knees, before angling your camera correctly, and taking a picture of your underwear ruined by your soaked core.

> **[ 22:10 ] ladybird** : *image sent*  
>  **[ 22:11 ] ladybird** : dr. tuan please come over and cure me with your dick

Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head after he sees the image that you sent him.

> **[ 22:12 ] marky mark** : FUCK  
>  **[ 22:12 ] marky mark** : fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
>  **[ 22:13 ] marky mark** : fuck you’re so beautiful  
>  **[ 22:13 ] marky mark** : the dr is on the way babygirl  
>  **[ 22:13 ] marky mark** : don’t you dare touch yourself

You moan at his words.

> **[ 22:14 ] ladybird** : don’t forget the lab coat dr

* * *

Mark runs all the way up the stairs to your shared apartment, not bothering about waiting for the lift especially considering how tight his pants had gotten ever since your last text. He gets in through the door and quickly takes off his shoes, before heading putting the coat on and heading into the bedroom. He opens the bedroom door and almost cums at the sight of you on his bed.

You were sat in the exact same position as the last photo you sent, sans your underwear. Mark’s grip tightens on the doorknob and he closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

“Hello, Dr. Tuan.” You purr at him.

“Babygirl, I thought I told you not to touch yourself.” Mark opens his lust filled eyes and rakes them over your body, inch by inch.

“I didn’t do it, Dr. Tuan.” You speak innocently. “I’m a good girl. I just thought I’d take my underwear off so I could be ready for your examination.”

Mark lets out a low growl before striding towards you, diving between your legs to capture your lips in a bruising, hungry kiss. You grab the lapels of the lab coat and use it to bring him even closer to you, as you wrap your legs around his waist and lift your hips to grind against him. The both of you let out a moan and he uses this opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth, to dance with yours.

Mark bites your bottom lip as he pulls away, before venturing downward, leaving marks on his wake. He devours your neck and your collarbones, leaving nothing untouched before you hear him rip the material of your flimsy lingerie top and toss it to the side. You’re not even mad at him because the way he’s going, you know you’re in for a treat.

Your head rolls back and your back arches from the mattress when his mouth encloses your left nipple. He sucks and nips at it before using his tongue to soothe it. Mark kneads your other breast as he tongues your nipple, moving them in unison and coaxing endless moans from you. He ventures even further south, licking your navel on the way before leaving a mark by your hip. Mark moves lower, kissing the inside of each of your thighs, purposely ghosting where you want him to be.

“Mark” you whine out and try to lift your hip to his face.

“That’s not my name tonight, babygirl.” He chuckles, his breath right against your core, driving you crazy.

“ _Dr. Tuan, please_.” You plead with him. “I  _need_  you.”

“On fours. Now.”

You turn on your hands and knees as quick as you can, leaning your upper half closer to the mattress to stick your ass out more. You bury your face in the sheets and fist them, anticipation building in your core at what Mark might do next.

Mark takes in the sight in front of him and he almost combusts on the spot. His pants are so much tighter when they first started, but he wants to prolong this as much as he can, rewarding you for your efforts. He watches you wiggle your ass in the air, already knowing what you are wanting from him.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Mark declares before lifting his hand in the air, and smacking your right cheek. You scream out in pleasure but it’s muffled by the sheets, and he brings his palm to massage the red spot. “Let me hear you baby. Let everybody hear you. I want them to know how good the doctor is treating you.”

“So beautiful.” Smack. You lift your head to scream his name out in pleasure.

“I’m. So. Fucking. Lucky.” Mark smacks you between each word, and you’re a literal mess before him.

“Look at how wet you are for me.” Mark then brings his fingers to slide in between your folds, gliding them up and down. He slowly inserts two of them in your entrance, joint by joint as your walls clench around his digits, hungrily sucking them in. “Look at how fucking desperate you are for me. I’m not even moving my fingers. Your pussy is sucking them in on it’s own.”

“Fuck, Dr Tuan, please.” You beg him desperately, not even trying to deny it. You have wanted him all night. You whine out as he withdraws his fingers, hearing him put it in his mouth to suck them dry.

“Motherfuck, you taste so good.” Mark announces before diving in and attaching his mouth to your core unexpectedly, making you scream out again.

Mark eats you out like a man starved. He glides his tongue up and down, between your folds, before circling your nub. You look underneath you at his motions and almost cum at what you see. Mark sucks harshly on your clit and you moan out when he shoves his forefinger back inside you. He pumps it in and out a few times before dragging it out again.

You whine again at his teasing, but soon Mark rewards you for being so patient.  He moves back and starts tonguing your entrance, grazing everywhere he can inside your cavern. Your eyes roll to the back of your head in pleasure and you have to stop yourself from bucking yourself to his face. He then uses his left thumb to rub harshly on your clit, bringing you closer to your high.

“Don’t cum until I say so baby, I have a surprise for you.” Mark instructs and you whine out, unsure if you can do it. He puts his right forefinger back in your core, pumping in and out as his left thumb continues its assault on your clit. He then pulls his digit out replacing it with his tongue. Just when you thought you had control over your impending orgasm, Mark does surprise you.

Mark places his forefinger lubricated with your juices, on your rim, swirling it in circles. You moan out some expletives mixed with his name and he knows he’s got you right where he wants you. He slowly penetrates your rim with his finger, joint by joint, before pushing it in whole. You clench both around his tongue and his finger showing your appreciation.

“Are you ready to cum babygirl?” Mark asks.

“FUCK YES!”

That’s all Mark needed to hear before he shoves his finger and tongue back in their respective holes, pumping them in and out in a rapid pace. He can tell by the way you’re clenching around him and bucking into his face that you were close, so he finally attaches his thumb back to your nub, to rub circles around it.

“ _Mark! I’m cum- I’m cumming fuck_!” You scream out as the tightness inside you snaps and your orgasm washes through you. Mark continues to lap at your entrance helping you ride your high, not letting a drop of your essence spill onto the sheets. You whine out as you start to become over sensitive, so he pulls everything away and turns you over to lie on your back to calm down.

He lets out another deep growl at your fucked out state and he starts to undress himself. You watch as he takes off the lab coat and his turtleneck, revealing his toned abs. You swear you can cum again just watching him strip. He then hastily takes off his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side and revealing his angry red member. You want to commend him on how well he’s done holding off his own high just to get you to yours. He starts to walk over but you put your foot up in front of him to halt him.

“Put the lab coat back on please, Dr. Tuan.” You request to him breathlessly. He has to close his eyes to rein himself back in before bending down and donning the lab coat again. “Fuck, you look so sexy.”

Mark flushes, cheeks filled with warmth before you stand up, grabbing the lapels of the lab coat again, and using it to maneuver him to the bed, underneath you. Mark’s eyes widen in surprise as you straddle him. You smash your lips together in a messy kiss, teeth clashing in the process, especially when you start grinding your core against his member. Mark grabs your hips harshly, directing the pace he wants you to grind against his dick.

“Baby please, I need to be inside you already.” Mark pleads and you smirk against his skin. You leave a few more love bites on his chest, where no one else can see, before you lift yourself up to wrap your hand around him. You pump him in your fist a few times before lining him up with your entrance, to start your descent.

“Holy motherfuck,” Mark groans out when you bottom out in one swift movement. His grip on your hip tightens causing you to clench around him unconsciously and you both cry out. “Babygirl, please move. I can’t-”

Mark’s whining spurs you on, so you lift your hips before slamming back down on him. You set a pretty fast pace, wanting to push him to the edge as fast as possible. Curses and moans escapes his lips as you do so, moving his hands to grab at his hair, as he lifts up his hips to meets yours. You start to roll your hips as you come down, grinding your clit deliciously against him, driving the both of you crazy.

Mark reaches out to roughly grab your breasts, holding onto them as you move up and down on him. You scream out in pleasure when he tweaks your nipples between his fingers, and you grab the lab coat and use it to bring him into a sitting position so that you could kiss him hungrily. The new position has him hitting your spot instantaneously and before you know it, you’re cumming on him.

“Fuck, holy shit! I’m so close!” Mark yells out, clutching you as close to him as possible, as he drives in and out of you even faster chasing his high.

“No, Mark please. Please stop. You’re going to make me cum again” You whine out, oversensitivity taking over you.

“Cum again, babe. Cum with me. You know you can do it.” Mark whispers in your ear as he pistons in and out of you, before moving one of his hands in between you to rub your at your clit. He then sucks on your neck, before biting down on your sweet spot and your orgasm washes over you for the third time that night. Your vision blurs and your hearing is muffled as you hold him close to you.

“FUCK!” Mark screams out before he spurts inside you, prettying up your walls with his cum. He doesn’t stop pumping himself into you until you’ve milked him dry. He then swiftly pulls out of you and lays you on the bed on your side, trying to make sure you don’t spill a drop of his cum as he does so, before he lies behind you and puts his cock back inside you, holding you close.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Mark says after awhile, littering your bare shoulder with kisses.

“Yes, Dr. Tuan.” You quip before the both of you let out a chuckle.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Mark breathes out before nuzzling his face into your neck.

“No need to thank me baby.” You assure him. “I really wanted this too. Make sure you keep that lab coat.”

“I’d like to see them try and pry it away from me.” Mark scoffs and you smile.

“What about I be the doctor next time?” You tease lightly, but the thought has Mark’s eyes rolling to the back of his head and he quickly pulls out of you to turn you on your back so that he can hover over you. You gasp at the hungry look in his eyes.

“That next time, is right fucking NOW.” Mark growls before capturing your lips.

 


End file.
